Wookiee Warrior
The Wookiee Warrior is an Enforcer Reinforcement unit for all Light Side factions the , the Rebel Alliance, and the Resistance in DICE's . Overview The Wookiee Warrior is the Enforcer Reinforcement for all Light Side factions: the Galactic Republic, the Rebel Alliance and the Resistance. It is equipped with a Bowcaster as its primary weapon and three abilities. Its role in the Battlefront II metagame is to dish out large amounts of damage to enemy teams, ripping through infantry. While its Bowcaster is incredibly powerful, it is held back by a slower rate of fire - forcing it to often take cover and strategically attack enemies as opposed to advancing with brute force. The Bowcaster makes the Wookiee Warrior capable of one-shot killing all of the main infantry classes, excluding the Heavy, should one of its bolts be hitting the head. However this advantage is limited to close range incursions as the weapon loses its effectiveness at range. When aiming, the horizontal blaster bolts on the Bowcaster will instead become vertical, making it more powerful as it will now perfectly spread across an enemy's hitbox. It is advised that the player aims as much as possible, although hip firing can be used to hit multiple enemies at once and is more mobile than aiming. Its three abilities - Thermal Imploder, Overload, and Fortify - are all capable of providing adequate offensive support for the Light Side. Due to its high damage and slow detonation time, the Thermal Imploder is useful for crowd control and weakening pursuing Villains. In particular, throwing the grenade into populated choke points is effective at eliminating massive amounts of enemies. Alternatively, dropping an Imploder behind you - so as to block the way for pursuers - can be a good way to quickly get into cover and heal. Its longer detonation time grants it a better range, as it is less likely to detonate mid-air and more on-target therby forcing long-range attackers to move while it detonates. Overload increases the number of blaster bolts on the Bowcaster but drastically decreases movement speed. It should be used to swiftly pick off infantry when the player is low on health or positioned in a densely populated zone. When aiming, it can notably two-shot kill most Villains should all of its bolts hit. Meanwhile, Fortify grants the player 175 health. It is best used when weakened or being attacked to allow the player to sustain more hits. This is especially useful when fighting stronger units such as other Reinforcements or Villains. The Wookiee Warrior's appearance is that of a Wookiee pigmented in various shades of brown. Its nose is stubby with large nostrils and its eyes are beady. The Wookiee itself is clad in the shoulder and body-based armor, notably resembling the Wookiee from Revenge of the Sith. Health and Movement }} |regenrate = 40 |regenratemod = health per second }} health per elimination }} |regenmax = |regenmaxmod = |regendelay = 6 |regendelaymod = }} Weapon |dps = 180-80 |dpsmod = |cooldown = 0.75 |cooldowndelay = 2 |venting = 1 |heat = |overheat = 6 |overheatmod= |heatpershot = 0.17 |overheatpenalty = 0.5 }} Abilities |-| Thermal Imploder= |-| Overload= seconds }} | cooldown = 16 seconds }} |-| Fortify= Star Cards Boost Cards Trivia *While Wookiees were shown fighting for the Galactic Republic as early as Pandemic Studios' Star Wars: Battlefront, this is the first time they are actually playable in the Clone Wars era, as opposed to just being AI support. *The Wookie Warrior's Bowcaster's horizontal spread behaves almost identically to the one featured in the 2005 version of the game, however, the DICE version does not feature a supercharged single bolt firing mode. *Their middle ability, Overload, was previously known as Frenzy. *Wookie Warriors were the only Enforcer for the light side factions (Republic, Rebels and Resistance), being present in all Galactic Assault battles except for Geonosis: Trippa Hive, until the addition of the Clone Commando for the Republic in the Cooperation Update. Updates Gallery SWBII DICE Wookiee Warrior Icon.png|In-game icon for the Wookiee Warrior. DICE Wookiee Warrior.jpg|Promotional image of the Wookiee Warrior. SWBFII_Wookiee_Warrior_main.png|The Wookiee Warrior in the Collection inspect menu. Further reading * Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Reinforcement units Category:Enforcer units Category:Galactic Republic (DICE) Category:Rebel Alliance (DICE) Category:Resistance